Saturn and Flying Monkeys
by Jaida857
Summary: Spoilers for movie. Read it and the title will make sense. Just another one-shot of the "what if one of them remembered the kiss" scenario. Come join us in a world where... I don't know. But we have cookies! Not for real, just a lot of Halloween candy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or its characters. Credit to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I also don't own that burning hatred for Carl for pressing that ******* button, but I do have a part in it! CURSE YOU CARL THE INTERN!**

**HEY LOOK WHAT I WROTE! ANOTHER "IF ONE OF THEM REMEMBERED THE KISS FROM THE MOVIE" ONE-SHOT'S! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

Do I hate that Carl guy for what he did? Of course not. I asked for it. I never would have kissed Phineas if I knew he'd remember it. I wasn't ready for something like that yet. But kissing him, and having none of us remember? It was too good to be true! I bet they didn't know I wouldn't forget.

As cliche and cheesy as it sounds, there's a simple reason why I remember the Danville invasion and the robot riot and the whole "Perry is a secret agent" thing, which is weird, but obvious in retrospect. I didn't think I'd remember, but I did. Not right away of course, these things take time. But I did eventually. If I didn't, I wouldn't be saying these things, now would I?

Maybe a week after the invasion? Yeah, that sounds about right. I guess Phineas triggered it. I mean, I always had it at the back of my mind, but when Phineas subconsciously grabbed my hand that day, it all came flooding back to me. Cliche or what?

I don't know, I guess I'm glad I remembered. Not that I care much about the big stuff, like Perry. Man, you should have seen the look on his face when I called him Agent P when no one else was around. Priceless! But I just winked and he tipped his hat to me and we forgot it ever happened- hypothetically. Oh, did I mention I also know my dog is a secret agent? How cool is that! Pinky the Chihuahua! Maybe one day I'll freak him out by catching him on the way to mission.

Sorry, I'm getting off track here. Don't you fanfiction readers hate that? Oh, sorry! I forgot that I wasn't supposed to break the fourth wall in this one. Let me try that again: blah blah blah, my dog is a secret agent, catch him on a mission, and...

Sorry, I'm getting off track here. This is about me and Phineas, who by the way should be over here any time soon. He said something about Saturn and flying monkeys? We'll see. I might have to leave randomly if he shows up... oh well, I never liked this fourth wall anyways. Whatever. Focus Isabella, focus.

I wonder if Phineas will ever remember one day? I'd like to think so. Well, wouldn't that be awkward though? But maybe he wouldn't know that I remembered too and he'd realize his true feelings for me! How romantic would that be? It all depends of course, if he still thinks of love and something you can create. Well, you can, technically, but not in a mathematical sense, and, well, you know what I mean.

Do I even want him to remember? Wasn't the whole point of kissing him so that he wouldn't remember? Well, yes, yes it was, but now that I think about it, if he did know, then he'd know how I feel without me having to tell him and it would be a whole different kind of awkward. But I don't think I'd mind. Unless he brings physics into it. Then I might need to pull out that old crow bar lying around in my basement... did I just say that? Forget it, that wouldn't even work.

Am I getting off track here again? Sort of, not really. Well, I was talking about Phineas, which was kind of the point. What I was trying to say was this. It's true, I remember the kiss- my first kiss. And a girl never forgets her first kiss, right? All that matters now is what I'm going to do about it, and I think I have an idea to-

Oh look! There's Phineas walking across the street... is he wearing a scuba diving wetsuit? What happened to Saturn and monkeys? That boy is so strange.

Just one of the many things I love about him.

* * *

><p><strong>That was fun. I should write like that more often. Only in one-shots of course, because that's not how my normal story-writing style goes. Whatever. We'll see. Aaaaaaaanways, did you like my overly cliche one-shot?<strong>


End file.
